


Eddie Brock is NOT a Serial Killer (at least he thinks so)

by Slytherjoshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't freak out, Gore, Homophobia, Multi, Other, Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Vore, and Homosexuality, its just mentioned, some Criminal Minds™ police work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherjoshi/pseuds/Slytherjoshi
Summary: You always hear about insane superhuman beings, coming up and starting pandemonium. They cause trouble but eventually end up on the side of justice. If not a bit skewed. Like the Avengers, the X-Men, or the Fantastic Four.But, you never stop to think about how they came to be. Or who they could be. Supers are intelligent, strong, and unfortunately dangerous. No one ever thinks about what could happen if they weren't on our side.Until now.Basically what would happen if the government was more involved in attempting to restrict Super people besides the law. And how terrifying Venom is considered to the general public.This doesn't follow the MCU since Venom is under Sony. So there aren't any avengers. I might include General Ross and similar types. Consider it an AU.





	1. Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed with caution. The story is highkey a headcanon/plot bunny I had that was just brought to life. This is my first story as well so take everything with a grain of salt. *teacher voice* Please hold all questions and comments to the end of the presentation.

**Disclaimer: I created, Inspector Folami,** ** Lieutenant Jun, and Captain Davis, as well as the various witnesses and victims. I did not create Eddie Brock ad Venom. They belong to Sony™'s Marvel Universe and the Marvel™ franchise. **

* * *

 

The San Francisco Police Department had always been chaotic; always loud and disorderly. Phones wold ring, criminals would be booked, gossip would be spread by the words of slacking officers. But once the "Venom" case arrived at the department ... everything about the department and the people in it changed.

Captain Davis was brought in by the commander to look over a simple John Doe case on Broadway Street. Despite his rank, Davis was happy to take a more simple case. He should have known that he doesn't get breaks - and that it wouldn't be so simple.  _Ain't no rest for the wicked. Or the just._ Davis arrived at the scene to the numbing red and blue lights. Broadway was red-light district, so he wasn't too surprised at the small number of onlookers around the scene. He stepped under the tape and asked the nearest officer where Lieutenant Jun was. But when Captain Davis reached the lieutenant, he finally realized why he was true called onto this case.

Arterial spray and internal matter lined the sides of the dirty alleyway. The darkened blood that had spilled and cooled on the concrete had multiple footprints in it - one was huge and unnatural while the other was of average looking size in comparison. The body was ... decimated. The head was missing, and the bone fragments from the neck were irregular and jagged. The chest was torn into and any organs that remained were devoured; someone ... or something had taken a bit out of them. It was grisly in a way that victims and crime scenes had ceased to be for him, and he shuddered and blanched upon siding next to the lieutenant.

"I hope you didn't eat before coming up here." Lieutenant Jun had joked.

"With a sight like this, I won't ever eat again." Davis retorted.  _I won't ever sleep again either._

The humor wasn't enough to save them from the gravity of the situation, so they simultaneously dove into their work.

"Do you think that we can identify them," Jun questioned.

"Well, have we discovered a head in the surrounding area?"

Jun shook his head, "The perimeter is up to 5 blocks, and we still haven't seen a thing."

"Without a face, teeth, or tattoos to ID the body, it'll be a bit more complicated. But we still have fingerprints. Have your men widen the search to 10 blocks out," Davis commanded.

"Yes, sir."

With that, he moved over to let CSU collect evidence. Davis looked on as Lieutenant Jun directed his investigators and officers. There was something about this case that nagged him. As far as he knew, there weren't any animals in mid-California that were dangerous enough to warrant this kind of slaughter. That pretty much rules out accident. It was more likely to be a person ... _or maybe_ persons. But what was the motive?

Davis stopped an officer and asked her where Inspector Folami, the crime scene supervisor, was. She gestured to the other side of the alleyway and left. He walked up to Inspector Folami, who was deep in a conversation with a crime scene analyst, Folami turned at his movement towards her. She dismissed the analyst and moved towards him.

"Folami, long time no see."

"Davis, I saw you yesterday," She deadpanned. "What do you want?"

_So cold_. He smirked. "I wanted to know the theories for the motive on John Doe, 'cause I have to say it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Inspector Folami tilted to see the taped off area crawling with her analysts. Her face scrunched up recalling the gruesome body. "I have to agree with you on that. You don't usually see that kind of overkill, even in the red-light district."

"So what do you think?", Davis inquired.

"My theories are unfortunately vague, I believe that more than one person was involved, considering the footprints, but the overkill and the size of the first pair suggest otherwise," Folami spoke as she walked over towards the body. "I'm thinking because of the skin tone and the relative build that the man was Caucasian and young - about 25 to 35 years. But this doesn't follow typical profiles. If this were a female killer, there wouldn't be as much overkill. Since the victim is male however, I considered a solo homosexual killer, but the presence of two different footprints crosses that out," They had moved off to the side and stared at the body in grim fascination. Folami continued, " If a homosexual man were to team up with a straight man in a dominant submissive relationship however, that would seem more plausible."

Davis looked away from the body and the CSU and turned to Inspector Folami.

"That's a decent idea, but what about the actual overkill, the unnatural size of the footprints, and the bite marks in the organs? The overkill can be excused somewhat, but it's overall ... inhuman."

Folami sighed and turned to him.

"I wish I had all the answers, but I don't think we can get anything more from the scene until we can combine CSU's evidence and the ME's autopsy."

Davis frowned.  _So much for thinking there were other ideas out there._

"We have speculation. but essentially we're back to square one on clues," w _ait a second_ , "What about witnesses?"

"On Broadway Street? In the red-light district?" She countered.

" I know it's unlikely, but a murder like this is incredibly unusual. The people around here know gunshots, not cannibalism. Somebody must've stopped and stared for a minute."

"Your men can try, but don't get your hopes up, Davis. You know how unreliable eyewitness reports can be."

* * *

 

The witnesses Davis had managed to uncover for this investigation were nothing short of cacophonous. There's always the usual case of eyewitness accounts that don't seem plausible - but this wasn't like that at all. The first witness brought in seem scarred by what he'd seen. The witness described him as a man who looked to be in his thirties. He was around 5' 10"  with brown hair and reportedly had a  "kinda anxious and paranoid vibe - it was really creepy,"

He continues saying, "I had seen him around the alleyway - thought he was tripping or some s*** - but I didn't see the dead guy." This was fairly important information considering that the assigned officers had next to no leads with Lieutenant Jun's perimeter search and that the autopsy hadn't been performed yet.

Another one of the witnesses, an 'exotic dancer', said she had seen the man described by the first witness. She said that he was "even creepier than some of my customers. He also had a bit of a New York accent too. F*****' weird."

All in all, the weirdest witness was an old homeless man who had come to the department looking pale, disheveled, and distraught. A few officers had tried to get him put of the department, but Davis allowed him to be brought in for witness claims.  _God, I need evidence and testimonies, not vagrants and strippers! Hopefully I can get something out of him._

Davis brought the homeless man into an empty interrogation room to talk to him. Behind the double-sided glass stood Inspector Flame and a tech, watching and recording. He went through his name and identification - most likely fake.

"Okay, sir. I am going to give you a few facts from the night of the murder. I want you to confirm or deny them as I move along. Afterwards, I'll let you say your piece and anything else you can remember from that night."

The man nodded, and Davis moved into the claim.

"Was the man you saw white?"

"Yes."

"Was his hair brown?"

"I'd say so. Looked kind'a greasy."

"What was his height?"

"Um, geez, I dunno, about 5'7" ish?"

"Did the man seem in any way anxious or paranoid?"

It was this question that seemed to rile there man up, and Davis had no idea what to expect.

"Hell yeah, he was anxious! I followed him, t-to see if he had any money I could  _borrow_ , and I saw him meet up with that other one too. T-the dead one, right? A-and I saw them disgusting f***ers - well f***ing! Practically out in tha' street!" The man's hands shook as he gesticulated wildly, but the captain didn't noticed as he glanced towards the glass.  _Folami might be right on that homosexual front. If what he says is true._

Davis continued to listen attentively. "I should'a walked away too 'cause then something straight out of hell came. That t-t-thing changed himself into a demon!. He grew taller, and this inky black s*** started seeping outta his skin and his eyes got all wide and soulless!" The man's ramblings had become more frantic and unnerved, shaking the table. Davis was beginning to think that the man was having an episode or the like and asked him to calm down, but the homeless man didn't hear him.

"Sir-sir! I need you to calm down. You won't be able to give me the proper information if you can't focus." The two men both stood up at the sound of two officers coming in to calm the witness down.

The man continued to speak in a frenzied manner.

"The black came outta his  _chest,_ I swear! He was a man possessed I tell you! He ate that man! Bit his head clean off and rush out on the tops of the buildings. I swear on all that's good and holy, you better catch that demon. You hear me?! You better catch that demon f***ot!"

The homeless man was taken out of the room and presumably out of the department. Davis watched the man get led away, and sighed.

Turning to the glass, he quipped. "I hope you got all the sane parts of that, Folami."

Folami didn't respond. He took it in stride and moved towards the listening room. Davis could only hope that they were closer to finding this cannibalistic, inhumane murderer.

* * *

 

Eddie falls on his face coming back into the apartment through the window. He groans. 

**Ha ha, loser.**

"Hey, I was the one who got you that drug dealer guy okay. I don't need your bullying," he says as he takes off the blood stained clothes and moves tiredly to bed.

**We would have gone out anyway Eddie.**

"Well yeah, but this way its doing good and feeding your enormous appetite at the same time."

Eddie goes through the moral and ethical problems that come with eating people on a hourly basis. Since, y'know, they're  _people_. It's a bit easier for his psyche when he paints it to himself and Venom in a nice and heroic way. And it definitely doesn't hurt to think that he's an investigative reporter. Finding his way into dangerous places, discovering the truth and then righting the wrongs. _It's everything I wanted to do, but in a different form._   Eddie closes his eyes and sleeps away the food.

And when he wakes up two and a half hours later to Venom saying how he  **needs food right now Eddie** and  **he hasn't had a head to eat in forever, come on Eddie let's go out right now**  he thinks that it's not so bad. Eddie goes to make some tater tots instead, unaware of the people that will soon come after him.


	2. How Many Kills Makes a Serial Killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eddie and Venom remain unaware of the trouble that's coming to them, the San Francisco Police Department finds a new lead in the case. They better watch out though, because more people are going to hear about this travesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely from the perspective of the police officers. Eddie and Venom get a few shocks in the next chapters though. Also whoever sees the Miraculous reference (it's really obvious) is now my best friend.

The day after the homeless man was brought in for witness statements, the Medical Examiner's report cam in. Coroner Artiga helped Captain Davis and Lieutenant Jun analyze the information that was presented by gathering it into an available board. Which was helpful. Especially considering how ... strange the information was, Coroner Artiga had said. "Only God could save that murderer now," he muttered.

_Oh, how right you are, Artiga,_  Davis thought.  _He won't get away with this._

Folami had been right in her idea that the murderer was homosexual. The lat Charles Jacobson, who fingerprinting had revealed was a charged with selling drugs to high-schoolers, had sex with the murderer around 15 minutes before his death.

"Not to mention," Artiga said. "His BAC was ridiculously high - 0.57! By the time the murderer started to attack,  _Díos bendiga su alma_ , he wouldn't have been able to tell, let alone fight back."

The cause and mechanism of death was acute blood loss from vital decpaitation of the C3-C4 vertebrae. That much was obvious. But what was strange was the manner of decapitation.

"The ME couldn't find any residue to suggest a tool used for the decapitation. But what they did find was this strange ... 'saliva'."

"What do you mean, 'saliva'? " Jun questioned, frowning.

"The 'saliva' wasn't human or animal in origin. I'd hesitate to say it's from Earth," Artiga chuckled at the light humor. Davis and Jun remained silent.

Artiga cleared his throat.

"Human and animal saliva is ninety percent water. The rest of the chemicals that make up the ten percent help to identify where it came from. But the base chemical in this is per fluorocarbon, but the proportions are the same."

"So what does that mean for the case? Y'know, the murderer?" Jun asked impatiently.

"We don't know. That's the problem." Artiga responded.

Davis moved on from the saliva. "We'll come back to that question when we have more information. Let's keep going."

Anything else that was gathered in the ME's report helped to solidify who the suspect could be.  _Folami really was right on the money with this one. The sooner we catch the killer the faster we can debunk this whole case._ Davis, Jun, and Artiga found their spirits rising in the hopes of catching this killer.

At least until Folami came in with an officer on her heels.

"Davis, Jun," she said solemnly. "You're going to want to see this."

Folami and the officer walked in carrying two boxes of files from the archives labeled 'CC_Oct18'. The hopefulness of the room quickly dissipated.

Folami gestures the officer forward like an offering. "Go ahead, Officer Patel."

"Okay, s-so I was assigned to check over the archives today right? Because I lost the bet with Ruiz yesterday and I took over his shift since he was going to try and chat up Alison, that booker? They've been eyeing each other since like the beginning and, like damn, I'm glad my man Ruiz is finally making a move, good for him, y'know? It's super-"

"Patel! Focus!"

"Right! Sorry! So I took over at the archive, and some of Lieutenant Jun's guys came over asking for a part of their case files. I had read through a few because I was bored outta' my mind, right? So I see that Jun's files were the same as some of these case files. I tell the guys, and they're all like, 'we gotta tell Jun now!' But since you were here with the captain and stuff we went to tell Inspector Folami. And, uh, here we are."

Jun looks surprised at the new information, if a bit exhausted by the length of the story.

"Good job, Patel. It was the right thing to do - notifying us of such an important aspect of the case."

"Yes, " Davis added in. "This is helpful in shaping our profile and moving forwards with our identification of the suspect. Let me see those files."

As Patel eagerly pushed forward one of the boxes, Folami concluded. "I think we officially have a serial killer on our hands."

"I think you're right Folami. This'll be a shit ton of paperwork."

"But now we have an idea of our suspect, his comfort zone, and the complete knowledge of any crimes he has committed that have been documented by the force." Jun stated.

Patel and Folami left the conference room and Davis turned to Juin. "Jun, I'll have to talk to the commander about this, bit for now, we can 't leak this to the press. The public will be in a panic."

"Yes, sir. So what are we going to do?"

Davis appeared thoughtful for a second and turned to the lieutenant. "Get your officers ready tomorrow, Lieutenant. We have a profile to give - and a serial killer to catch."

* * *

 

"So," Lieutenant Jun addressed his men the next day, "eyewitness reports say we're looking for a white homosexual male, ages 25-35, brown hair and blue-green eyes. His psychological profile indicates the likelihood of psychotic tendencies and dissociation. As such, he will be classified as a psychotic visionary killer - a man who kills because of a specific purpose, be that another person, or specific delusions."

The lieutenant continued, "Be aware that there may be an unknown homosexual man with our suspect. We have no identity to fall back on so be cautious."

Jun looked around the room, scanning the faces of his inspectors and officers he rounded up. He absently wondered why the case worried him, He had seen death before - he worked in a police department for Pete's sake.  _But there is something about this case - the bodies in those files - that seems demonic._

"We'll be canvassing the buildings in Chinatown and Broadway. Stay with your partner and report ANYTHING you find suspicious. Due to the nature of his killings, the higher-ups want this done quickly before it gets out to the public. So avoid all press. No media coverage whatsoever. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the chorus.

"Alright. Move out!"

* * *

 Ruiz and Patel were coming out of the department on 3rd Street after staying late to add the new files to the Broadway case.  As they were walking down the steps, a reporter and her cameraman came up to the two of them.

"Officers, officers, can I ask you a couple of questions for the NBC?"

Ruiz moved away from them. "We shouldn't talk to you."

"It's just a couple of questions about the murder on Broadway Street," she insisted.

Patel brightened at the reporter's words. "Well, we should tell them what happened Ruiz, y'know, especially since we're part of the case."

Ruiz shifted at Patel's hand on his shoulder. "I don't know _güey_. Isn't that part o' protocol or something. Should we really tell the press?"

"They never said anything about it. Besides, we're not talking to the press, man. We're enlightening - what's your name?"

"Alya Césaire of the NBC San Francisco Investigative Unit."

"Alya - we're enlightening Alya about the dangerous people in the streets today, so she can tell other people and keep them safe. We're doing our job, man! Besides, don't you want your fifteen minutes of fame?"

Ruiz sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Patel fistbumped the air with a muttered "Yes!" and moved toward Alya and her cameraman.

"So - what do you want to know?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people commented on my work. I know this sounds cliché, but I'm so surprised at the number of hits. Comments are so welcome. Suggestions on where you think the story should go are greatly appreciated. Criticize me, please and thanks.


	3. 911, what's your emergency?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds himself more confused regarding the rise of crime and police around him and sets to find out. Although he doesn't get the whole story, his actions she the town. Especially one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I don't like how I did this chapter. I worked on the timeline for this. quite a bit. It still feels a bit off, but hopefully y'all like it. Enjoy!

Eddie crouched behind the dumpster as another cop car passed by the alleyway. He didn't know why there were so many tonight. The last time he went out with Venom, the. streets were just as barren as always, and he found it easy to find a 'bad guy' to eat.

**Will we be getting food or not, Eddie.**

"With all these cops around we might not. Let's just go back to the apartment."

**OR we could just get someone anyway.**

"Vee, no. We can't. Remember the last time we went up against the police? In Carlton Drake's building?"

**But that was fun!**

"How about we go back for some tater tots instead."

**With the raw chicken nuggets?**

"Yeah, sure."

**…Fine.**

Eddie laughed to himself as he walked out of the alleyway. He got a  few side eyes, but that was the extent of it.  _The best part about this area, they keep to themselves._ A little voice in the back of his head (that wasn't Venom) said that  _you should maybe be worried about all those police officers, doesn't it seem kinda_ _suspicious?_ Eddie would look into it later, it might be a riot or a robbery gone wrong, something that he could. use to sate Venom.  _Not to mention the story it would bring. 'Vigilante Brings Robbers to Justice: The Full Comprehensive Story' by  investigative journalist Eddie Brock._ Eddie has to admit. It sounds nice. He chuckles again.

* * *

 

Broadway and Chinatown had been crawling with law enforcement for all of the day before. Men in the streets that garnered  _any_ suspicion were rounded up and brought to the department for interrogation and identification .

There wasn't much of any luck with the people Jun's group had found today either. Despite the overwhelming amount of eyewitness testimonies Davis and his group managed to procure, the canvass proved to be all for naught. They were no closer to finding their suspect.

The  _next_ evening of canvassing, however, the case managed to take a turn. Although, it wasn't because of the department.

* * *

 

As Eddie walked through Chinatown and Broadway that next day, people turned to stare at him in suspicion. Normally people stared at him because he looked like he was talking to himself but this felt different -  _the looks feel more wary_. 

Eddie was walking with his lanyard signifying that he was the press along with a recorder and. tablet. He came across a storefront with police tape all over it, although the police were long gone. A group of middle-aged Asian women stood around the storefront as one man swept up inside the store.  _What do know, there was a robbery. That solves the police problem. We'll be fine._ Eddie moved closer to the. women and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if I could ask a couple of questions about what happened here. Is that alright?"

The short woman he tapped turned and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and the women behind her murmured.

"Y'know," she started nasally. "The government men already came here to ask questions. Shouldn't you be following them? Why should I talk to you?" She pointed her finger into his chest. Her perfume floated with every movement she made.

 _Government? Why's the government here?_ He responded to her rapid-fire questions with a quick lie.

"That's the thing, ma'am," He said, moving the finger aside. "I'm a press... liaison for the government. I wanted to ask a few questions in order to come up with a report to give the press. In order to, y'know," he coughed. "Keep some things restricted."

Another woman responded - this one taller and younger than the first. "It's a real shame. Ever since that _gruesome_ murder, any and all crime's taken the neighborhood by storm. Honestly,  some things we should keep out of this town."

The same short woman piped up. "Poor Mr, Yang's son is stuck trying to repair the store. Although, I had heard the damage had to do with the Triad. They were trying to smuggle goods through the store, and..."

She looked up at Eddie from her rambling, realizing her mistake.

"You didn't hear that from me."

"Of course not, ma'am."

The whispers and gossip got even louder, with full conversations in the back.

"Well, if you're the government, you make sure they do something," the tall woman said.   
"I don't want my son caught up in their nonsense."

"I'll do my best, miss," Eddie promised.

Eddie said goodbye to the women, and moved to the other side of the street.

**Eddie, we shouldn't be wasting time on non-food. Let's keep going.**

"C'mon Vee, I know you can be patient," Eddie sighed. "Besides, this. may be important later. The Chinese Triad is incredibly powerful. Who knows what could. be happening in this part of town.

**Fine! Hurry up!**

"So needy."

* * *

 

Shortly after talking to the women near the storefront, Eddie's luck in finding some trouble began to turn. It was. getting later, and the sun had just finished setting on the city. As Eddie passed by an alleyway in between two apartment complexes, shouting and curses could be heard.  _Finally, an opportunity,_ Eddie cheers.

There were three people - one teen on the ground, and two men standing up. The man on the ground was badly beat; with deep bruises around his neck, bloody clothes and bloodier hands, it was a wonder he was alive at all. The stench of blood and piss covered the alley. Eddie breathed in deep. Venom rumbled in his mind.

**Bad guys?**

_ Definitely. _

The two men were kicking and threatening the man in a mix of Chinese and English. They moved to raise him up against the wall. The man who appeared to be in charge stood up and said to the teen. The  other held his arms in order to keep him steady. The leader’s voice was low and dangerous when he spoke.

“I told you that we would come back for you,  _ wáng b _ _ ā dàn _ . You think you can take my shit, huh?!”

“You’re dead, now  _ bèndàn _ . Fan Jian _ gēgē _ is gonna make sure you never take our shit again.”

Eddie stepped fully into the alley.

"Whoa, whoa, guys! Let's take a minute to relax and calm down."

The men looked at each other in confusion. Eddie gave as fake a smile as possible. The teen wanted to leave.

"Who the hell are you,  _báirén_ ? Leave here, this isn't your problem," the man called Fan Jian spoke.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just worried about the situation," Eddie innocently replied. "I mean, clearly this distraction might let him get away."

Fan Jian turned to where his lackey was holding the teen by his armpits. There was nothing there but a bashful man.

"You let him go?!"

"I put him down for a second! He was moving too much!"

Fan Jian turned away from his accomplice and moved angrily towards Eddie.

"This is on you,  _báirén!_ I lost that brat."

Eddie was shoved into the wall. He smiled, unkindly. Venom's rumblings became louder.

"You would have killed that kid, he's lucky I got here."

"Why you-"

"But you - you will  **not be so lucky."**

Inky black poured out of Eddie's skin, pushing him up to a taller height. The leader's grip on Eddie receded, and his eyes grew wide with fear. Venom gave a toothy, cruel grin.

**"Hello."**

The men screamed. The lackey tried to run but was snatched by Venom's claws.

"Jian _gēgē_! Hel-"

Blood sprayed everywhere. Fan Jian kept running through the alleyways in a desperate move for survival. He didn't get too far.   And as a bloodcurdling scream filled the air, and the scent of blood grew stronger, Eddie and Venom gained twin feelings of satisfaction.

In an apartment above the alleyway, a woman gasped in paralyzing terror at what she had seen. She drops her phone as it still records and  throws up on the floor. She ends the video and dials 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Comments are appreciated. And if anyone speaks Chinese I would like to know if my words are correct, because I got them off of the internet, and I want to know if I'm saying, like "duck" or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is especially welcome. I wanna know what I'm doing wrong. Also let me know if you think I should keep this going. This is my first time, be gentle. Or not, I'm into it.


End file.
